paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW PATROL AND SLENDER MAN (PART 4 ) A.K.A THE LAST PART
paw patrol and slender man (part 4) Just as he was about to escape, Slender's tentacles emerge from his back and wrapped around Chase's stomach and chest tightly, and lifted him off the ground into the air. Chase looks at him with a frightening look. Chase thinking nervously:"What do you want from me?" The tentacle around Chase's muzzle was unwrapping and one another with a piece of cake on a plate is offered to him, with the addition of Chase's surprise and confusion. Slender Man then shoves the plate with a piece of cake in his mouth, force-feeding him. Chase was eating the cake Slender Man shoved in is mouth and finds it quit yummy. Chase:"Tasty!" After finishing the cake, Chase noticed that Slender Man's tentacles have multiple plates with desserts, one plate were on each of his tentacle. Chase, found it strange, knew he was feeding him multiple desserts, just as Slender Man shoved each and every one of them in his mouth. After a half-hour, Chase was groaning as he was fed with multiple, fattening desserts, as a result from the food, he grown a sizable, round belly. Chase:"Cannot eat more... My belly hurts..." Chase was on the ground, lying on his back in pain with his belly hurting, he looked and Slender Man was still their. Chase uses his paws to crawl backwards on his back to get away from him, but he crawled up against a wall and raises one of his front pawa at him in mercy. Chase:"Please! No more! Please let me be!" Slender Man just stood there, the lights in the kitchen begins to flicker, as Chase sees more tentacles emerging from his back making him pant very hard. The lights flicker faster, Chase closes his eyes to for what Slender Man is about to do, but he heard a fimilar voice. Skye:"Chase?" Chase opens his eyes and sees Skye and the rest of the Paw Patrol standing right in front him. Chase looked around to see if Slender Man is still in sight, he then looks back at them. Chase:"What happened? Where's Slender Man?" Zuma:"Slender Man?" Rubble:"What happened to you?" Chase:"Slender Man force-fed me junk food." Chase's belly groans and rubs in pain. Chase:"What happened? You guys weren't back at the cabin when I woke up in the bed." Marshall:"The bed?" Rocky:"How can you be in bed when you just left?" Skye:"Look, Chase, we didn't have any choice, we went in search for you but while we were searching, we heard a scream at the cabin. We thought we're the only ones in the cabin but it turns out, when we got here, we found you right here." Chase:"I think Slender Man brought me here." Ryder:"I thought so too." The pups and saw Ryder at the door looking well, with the pups excited he was okay. Chase:"Ryder, what happened?! I searched the woods looking for you." Ryder:"When Slender Man appeared right behind me, I fainted, soon after, I woke up in the middle of the forest with a another note I found. After I read it, I heard a scream." Chase:"That scream was me. By the way, what the note say?" Ryder took out the note and showed it to the pups, it says "Cabin holds responsible for missing people, we advise if people don't come near it and avoid it until our search is done." Rocky:"We didn't see it." Zuma:"That Slender Man dude, probably took it down." Chase:"Then we gotta get out of here while we the chance." Chase then lets out a small belch which made him felt embarrassed when everyone heard it. Ryder:"No, you can't Chase, even if we would your in poor condition to run. I think its safe to leave when its morning." Chase:"But, Ryder, what if he uses his tentacles to grab you? Please, I don't we're dealing with an ordinary human. He used his tentacles to hold me and force-fed the junk food with them." Ryder:"Tentacles?! Pups, huddle up in the living room." Ryder and Paw Patrol, except Chase, goes to the living room and huddle up. Ryder:"Tentacles? If we're dealing with supernatural, I don't think we're safe in these woods." Marshall:"Well, if Chase gets caught, at least he would be too heavy to grab with tentacles." Ryder and pups looked at him in frustration for saying that, then they heard Chase groan as he was seen trying to walk out of the kitchen but his big belly was making it hard for him to walk or stand straight. Skye:"Listen! This is no laughing matter. What me, Chase and rest of you saw was real. Their is something out their in the woods. And I think, he's watching us, even though he has no eyes." Ryder:"Skye's right. If were gonna survived, will have to wait until daytime. So, lets get in our rooms." Ryder and pups walked up stairs with Chase struggling due to his big belly, Ryder got to his, the boys were waiting until Chase is up here, and Skye is in front of her door room. She saw Chase, finally upstairs, walking into his with the rest of the boys but she stops, suddenly afraid to sleep in her bedroom alone. Skye:"Chase, wait!" Chase stopped and looked at Skye. Chase:"What is it Skye?" Skye:"Chase, I was wondering, if you want to sleep with me. I kinda nervous about sleeping by myself knowing that he's out there." Chase:"Skye, he isn't gonna hurt you. Of course, I'll come sleep with you, I would like too." Skye:"Thanks, Chase. I feel better if someone like you comforts me." Skye and Chase enter the girls with Skye closing the door. Chase attempts to get on the bed but his big gut was making it hard for him, Skye allowed him to stand on her back and pushed him up, managing to him on the bed then Skye got on the bed as well. Chase plots on his back, groaning as his belly was growling and gurgling. Skye:"Indigestion?" Chase:"All that food is really giving me a stomachache." Skye puts her paw on his belly and rubs in a circle, Chase allowed it and found it soothing, relaxing the pain in his belly. Skye then puts her head on his belly and letting it sink which made Chase feel more comfort. Chase:"Skye? Did you want me to sleep with you because you were nervous sleeping by yourself or you just want to use my tummy as a pillow?" Skye:"Kinda. I was afraid if Slender Man comes to get me, and your belly is soft as a pillow. Me and the rest of the Paw Patrol were worried about you, you were gone for a while. I didn't have a choice but to risk it and we search for you." Chase:"Well, that was foolish of you, but I'm glad you, Ryder and the rest of the pups are safe." Chase and Skye begin to sleep as Skye continues to snuggle in Chase's belly. Just then, they woke up, having a feeling that Slender Man is here, they gained a second thought to sleep in the boys room. Chase and Skye entered which the pups woke up. Chase:"Hey, guys, you don't mind Skye sleeps here with us." Marshall:"Sure, she can use the extra bed." The pups got back to sleep but Chase and Skye got on the same bed with Chase sleeping on his back and Skye sleeping and snuggling on his belly. After the night, it was morning and the Paw Patrol were packing their belongings. After finishing packing, the Paw Patrol were at the train station waiting for the train. Ryder:"You pups, how about a tour? We can sleep on the train while visiting each stop." Rocky:"As long as their is no woods that is haunted." The pups laught and giggled upon hearing that. Chase:"I'm really hoping to get rid of this gut." Rubble:"Really? It suits you the whole 'being lazy in the summer' and you look like you can eat as much as I do." Chase:"Yeah. I kinda do." Chase's big gut growls and gurgles. Chase:"Excuse me. But, we didn't have breakfast." The pups giggled upon hearing that. The train comes and the Paw Patrol got on. At the dinning room, the pups were seeing Chase eating a big breakfast, after he was done, he gave a embarrassing smile to them. Rubble:"Wow! You and me are gonna have a eating contest!" Chase:"What can I say? After what Slender Man did, my appetite increased. Ryder, I'm going to my bed to take nap if thats alright with." Ryder:"Ok. But, your appetite isn't the only thing that increased." The pups giggled and Chase left to go to his room. At his room, Chase is on his bed with Skye showing up as well. Chase:"Skye, whay are you here?" Skye:"I want make sure your alright." Chase:"I'm alright, its just this belly is making me more hungry, more lazy and more tired. I was wondering if you want to keep me company." Skye:"Oh, sure." Chase and Skye got on the bed with them lying down. Chase:"Skye? Skye:"Yeah, Chase?" Chase:"I was wondering, when I drop this weight, would be my girlfriend." Skye kisses him and Chase felt his lips rubbing on his. Skye:"Of course, I may use you belly as my extra pillow just in case. I'm starting to like that belly of yours." Chase then laid down with Skye snuggling her head into his belly, hoping that they never have relive that nightmare. ur page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episode